


Es Wird Ok Sein

by kaffeogte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Other, Post-War, Schmerz und Vergebung, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, not historically accurate
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeogte/pseuds/kaffeogte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war das erste Mal, dass Preußen nicht zu einem Welttreffen eingeladen war. Er hatte sich noch nicht an das Leben nach dem Krieg angepasst; nicht zu erwähnen die weiteren Veränderungen, nun da er nicht länger ein Land war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es Wird Ok Sein

**Author's Note:**

> I am not fluent in German. I decided to write this short one-shot to help me become a little better at the language and to contribute to the German-speaking Hetalia fanbase. Unfortunately, I could not get a proofreader so if there is anything wrong with the story, please tell me and I will fix it right away. I would immensely appreciate any and all feedback. Danke!

Es war das erste Mal, dass Preußen nicht zu einem Welttreffen eingeladen war. Er hatte sich noch nicht an das Leben nach dem Krieg angepasst; nicht zu erwähnen die weiteren Veränderungen, nun da er nicht länger ein Land war. Im Moment war er auf dem Sofa, trank Bier und hörte laut Musik. Es war alles was er tun konnte, er hatte alles verloren… Außer seinen Bruder, Deutschland, aber der war beim Welttreffen. Obwohl, er wollte ihn gerade jetzt nicht sehen. Preußen wollte nur noch sterben.

„Bruder, ich bin zuhause!", rief Deutschland.

„Geh weg, Arschloch," antwortete Preußen ohne Überzeugung, „Ich will dich nicht sehen."

Deutschland setzte sich hin; jeder Tag war wie dieser seit Preußens Auflösung. Sie saßen in Stille für ein paar Minuten, bevor Deutschland wieder sprach. „Bruder… Ich weiß, dass du wütend auf mich bist, aber… Ich möchte es wieder gut machen… Bitte?"

Preußen seufzte und stand auf. „Mach was dir gefällt, Blödmann," sagte er, „Solange du mich einfach in Ruhe lässt." 

Danach ließ er Deutschland allein und ging in sein Schlafzimmer aber war zumindest vernünftig genug, die irritierend laute Musik auf seinem Weg auszuschalten.  
Nun saß Deutschland allein in der Stille des Hauses. Sein Hund kam zu ihm und legte seinen Kopf auf Deutschlands Bein. Er streichelte seinen Hund liebevoll und gab ihm eine Kuss auf den Kopf, während er nachdachte, was seinen Bruder glücklich machen würde. Dann hatte er eine Idee. Aufgeregt stand er auf und zog seine Jacke an, bevor er hinaus zu den Geschäften lief.

Einmal da suchte er nach einem kleinen Vogel. Preußen liebte Vögel; er kritzelte sie, betrachtet sie in den Gärten und erwähnte auch gelegentlich, wie sehr er sich wünschte ein Vogel zu sein -besonders, von dieser höllischen Welt weg zu fliegen, da es nicht so schien, als ob der Tod ihn in absehbarer Zeit holen würde.  
Deutschland hatte den perfekten Vogel gefunden. Er war gelb und sehr kleiner, aber er war eben noch ein Küken. Deutschland kaufte den Vogel und die benötigten Vorräte und auch einen leckeren Kuchen auf seinem Weg nach Hause.

Endlich wieder Zuhause rief Deutschland: „Preußen, ich habe etwas für dich! Bitte, komm her!", als er die schweren Haustierbedarfsgegenstände abstellte. Jetzt hatte er keine Energie mehr übrig, aber wo war sein Bruder? Es gab keine Antwort auf sein rufen.

Deutschland ging nach oben zu Preußen's Schlafzimmer, nur um zu sehen, dass der nicht da war. „Preußen!", schrie er und suchte im ganzen Haus, bekümmert. Der Hund war da, die Schlüssel auch. Also, wo konnte er steckten?

Schließlich fiel es ihm ein. Preußen musste am Grab von Fritz sein! Er ging immer dorthin, wenn er sehr verärgert war. Manchmal fand man ihn dort mit Fritz sprechend. Es war immer ein melancholischer Anblick, den jungen Mann so mit seinem toten Freund sprechen zu sehen. Dennoch, dies war der Ort, an dem Deutschland Preußen fand. Er fuhr schnell zum Grab , bevor Preußen es wieder verlassen konnte. Deutschland sah seinen Bruder, vor Fritz Grab sitzend, während er mit seinem alten Freund sprach. Er ging leise dorthin, wo Preußen saß. Preußen wurde still, seine gut ausgebildeten Sinne hatten ihn informiert, dass jemand in der Nähe war.

Deutschland stand still, seinen älteren Bruder anstarrend, während er darüber nachdachte, was er sagen sollte. „Preußen… Was ist los?", fragte er schließlich.

„Lass mich allein, Kind.", war Preußens Antwort.

„Bitte, komm nach Hause, Bruder.", bat Deutschland.

„Ich kann tun was ich will.", argumentierte Preußen. Alles, was er wollte, war wieder sein eigenes Land zu sein. Es war nicht fair. Ein so starkes, altes Land verdiente es nicht, dieses Schicksal. Er verdiente Respekt und Freiheit, nicht für alle Ewigkeit an einen anderen als untergeordneter gebunden zu sein. Er war des ältere Land, verdammt!

„Bruder, du weisst, dass du mitkommen musst. Ich werde dich nicht hier allein lassen. Ich will dich nur glücklich machen. Ich hasse es, dich so unglücklich zu sehen, Preußen.", plädierte Deutschland.

Preußen seufzt. „Du verlässt mich wirklich nicht, was?", murmelte er.

„Nein. Es tut mir leid.", war Deutschlands Antwort.

„Ich hasse dich.", sagte Preußen ohne Reue und stand auf.

Deutschland ignoriert die Schmerzen, die Preußens Worte verursachten und führte seinen Bruder zum Auto. Dann, endlich Zuhause, war Preußen überrascht vom Anblick ihres urigen Wohnzimmers, gefüllt mit Geschenken.

„B-bruder, ist das alles für mich?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja… Ich weiss, dass ich kann nicht ändern kann, was passiert ist.", murmelte Deutschland, „Aber ich möchte dich glücklich machen."

Preußen lächelte zum ersten Mal seit Jahren. „Es tut mir leid, Deutschland.", sagte er. „Ich war so beschäftigt damit, mich in Selbstmitleid zu suhlen, dass ich nicht mitbekommen habe, wie unglücklich ich dich mache. Danke schön. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich all dies verdient habe."

„Doch, hast du.", versicherte Deutschland mit einem Lächeln, „Jetzt geh, öffne deine Geschenke. Ich werde ein paar Bier holen gehen."

„Oh, Deutschland, bevor du gehst...", sagte Preußen, „...ich habe dich lieb."


End file.
